The Necklace
by FoolishNostalgia
Summary: Sometimes a little help is needed to push love along...


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could say it I don't own the rights to Love Hina, that belongs to someone much greater than I, and wouldn't want to do anything to make me poor because I have no money anyways.  
  
Notes: This story is heavily into developing the relationship between Keitaro, and Naru. No appearances of Mutsume, Seta, or Sarah will be made, I'm sorry but they didn't fit into my plot. Also this is my very first fanfic, so please forgive me if some people seem OOC. I tried my best, so for my self-esteem please keep flaming to a minimum. Without further adieu, here is,  
  
The Necklace  
  
Nightfall fell early for the Hinata Inn residents. The cold dark winter night didn't seem to dampen any spirits though. Motoko Aoyama was silently meditating in her room, while Koalla Su was busy with her latest mecha- tama. Shinobu Maehara was cleaning the dishes from dinner, whereas Konno Mitsune was having a nice after dinner drink in her room. Keitaro Urashima was getting ready for a study session with the object of his emotions, Naru Narusegawa.  
  
Blushing and with a goofy grin on his face at the mere thought of her name he pushed up on the board covering the hole between their rooms. "Are you ready Nar..." but Keitaro couldn't finish his question because he was confronted by a direct view of Naru's behind.  
  
"You pervert! Can't you ever knock?" She yelled and quickly stomped upon the board Keitaro was balancing on his head. His cries of apology fell upon deaf ears and he sighed at his stupidity.  
  
"She was right, I should've at least made her aware I was coming up. Gah! Why does that always happen?" He groaned and shook his head side to side. A scraping noise made him stop and look back up at the hole he had just fallen back through. Naru's large and beautiful brown eyes looked down at the dorky-looking figure that was Keitaro.  
  
"I'm decent now, come on up and let's get to studying," and with that she held her hand out for him to take.  
  
Every noise was noticeable to the silent pair as they worked hard for their upcoming mock exams, but for Keitaro his mind was elsewhere. Did that really happen? I mean she was over the whole incident in a few minutes, could it be she's warming up to me finally? Nah, that can't be it, maybe she's just so used to it by now she has just stopped caring. No, that can't be it either, wait, why am I thinking about this? I should be studying. Okay, back to studying, now let's see. Ack! I can't do this! He looked up from his books to where Naru was sitting completely mesmerized in her work. Wow, she can be the most beautiful girl no matter what time of day, and how can I say this to myself and not let her know how I feel. Maybe I should ask her out on a date? That might let her see me in a new light! Yes, I'll do just that.tomorrow. Now, back to studying! He looked back at his own pile of books and with set determination tried to get to work, but as he scanned over what he had already accomplished all he saw in his notebook was,  
  
"I should ask her out on a date. Say; Narusegawa, "Will you go for a walk with me?"  
  
This was not a good thing, if Naru saw how little he accomplished she might send him into orbit, or worse, stop studying with him! Unfortunately before he could get back to work the steady glow of the overhead lights, the serenity of the moment and the slowly rising pounding in his head pushed Keitaro into a deep slumber and he lay face down on his notebook.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
A loud mumble followed by an equally loud snore shook Naru from her concentration and her vision slid over to where Keitaro was sleeping. Frowning she exclaimed exasperatedly, "Of all the nerve! I try to teach the idiot and he falls asleep on me!" but no sooner had she finished speaking when Keitaro gave a mighty snore and flopped onto his back.  
  
"Narusegawa." he mumbled sleepily. Naru could only sigh and shake her head,  
  
"He looks so happy, I would never believe he's the perverted lecher he is if I always saw him like this," Resolving to let him sleep, Naru decided to go downstairs and get something to drink. She began to step over him to get to the door but Keitaro reached up and grabbed her leg and she was sent sprawling, taking along most of the contents on the table. "Kei-Tar-O!" she fumed and was just about ready to release a fury punch when she happened to observe Keitaro's notebook lying beside her. Picking it up she laughed in spite of herself, "Feel lucky Keitaro, if you weren't sleeping I would never give this a second thought." Smiling she set the notebook back on the table, but with a new note: Tonight, eight o'clock.  
  
Down in the kitchen Naru found Shinobu just finishing the dishes. "Hey Shinobu, dinner was wonderful tonight!" Shinobu blushed at the compliment,  
  
"I-It was nothing really Naru, just something I put together."  
  
"Well it was still great, definitely better than eating Su's homeland specialties." The joke made both laughed light heartedly. Naru took out some glasses and poured some warm tea for herself and Keitaro. "I wonder how he's going to react," she chuckled, "it should be fun to watch." Shinobu gave her a puzzled look,  
  
"What's going to be fun to watch, and who?" She asked. Naru stuttered at the fact she just said that aloud,  
  
"Oh umm, Keitaro and I are just going for a walk later," she smiled weakly as Shinobu quivered. "It's not like that!," she quickly added, "We're just going for a walk is all!" But a voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise. She gave the best attempt at a laugh she could and strode out of the kitchen and back to her room.  
  
"Are you awake, Keitaro?" Naru asked as she opened the door to her room, but Keitaro wasn't inside. "Huh? Keitaro? Where are you?" Perplexed as to what could have happened to him, she checked to see if Keitaro had taken his notebook or not. It was still there, but now with an additional note, written in very illegible scrawl said simply, "Wear something warm, and wait for me here."  
  
"Well isn't he Mister Confidence when he's not speaking to my face," she spoke sarcastically. The time was seven forty-five, "Good, I still have a little time left."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Elsewhere, Keitaro was being chased by dozens of mecha-tamas. "Su! Stop this I need to go get ready!"  
  
"Ready for what Keitaro?" Su asked energetically. "Don't you want to play with me some more? Motoko is being boring!"  
  
Keitaro was gasping for breath as the swarm slowly closed in on him, "Narusegawa and I are going out for a walk!"  
  
Su gasped and cried out "Keitaro is going on a date with Naru?" She jumped on him sending the pair sprawling to the floor while the many mecha-tamas buzzed over their heads, "Are you really?"  
  
"Yes, Urashima, I'd like to know the answer to that to," Motoko spoke menacingly upon entering Su's room.  
  
"Well, erm, that's to say." but before Keitaro could continue the mecha- tamas found a new target and closed in on Motoko, her eyes widened, she found breathing difficult, but she managed a shrill scream and rushed to flee the crowd of metal turtles flying in her direction. "Saved!" Keitaro thought and stood up, flinging Su off his back and ran for his room.  
  
Breathing heavily Keitaro noticed the time, "Oh no! I've only got a minute! Wait, I'm a guy." He laughed, "I'll just get my coat and go get Narusegawa! This time, though, I'll use the real door."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Nervously glancing at the clock and then back to the floor where she was expecting Keitaro to come out of Naru was starting to regret writing the message in Keitaro's notebook. A soft and rather shy knock turned her attention to the door, "Come in," she said hesitantly. Instead of one of the girls whom she thought was at the door, Keitaro opened it, he opened his mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. "Something wrong, Keitaro?" He shook his head, and smiled at her thinking to himself,  
  
She is so beautiful, I didn't think it was possible but she gets more gorgeous with every passing day.  
  
Instead of speaking his mind he just managed a shy, "No, nothing, come on, let's get going."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The forces of human nature though, would not let the couple leave without suffering the wrath of ridicule and awkwardness. No sooner had they left Naru's room than Kitsune made her way over to them with a drunken grin on her red tinged face. This is not good, Keitaro thought to himself, I need to get out of this situation fast, before Kitsune can say anything. Panicking Keitaro half dragged, half carried Naru to try and pass Kitsune without any interjections.  
  
"Whoa, where are you two off to so fast, hmm?" Kitsune asked slyly, "Not on a date perhaps?"  
  
Keitaro sighed miserably, he knew Kitsune loved to tease him and Naru, but why now of all moments, just as they were trying to leave and maybe spend some time alone together. Might as well give in, save the trouble of excuses later, "Well."  
  
"Kitsune, does it matter to you what we are doing? Honestly, we are just going for a walk, nothing more, we are tired of all the studying and need to get some fresh air; can't you see any other side to the story?" Naru's heated speech struck both Kitsune and Keitaro and the stared in awe.  
  
"I was just playing Naru," Kitsune said a little hurt,  
  
Maybe, it isn't a date after all, Keitaro thought to himself, she obviously doesn't think so. That's just what I need, another strike to my heart, oh well I've gone this far might as well get out the door first. There is still chance! He clutched his hand into a fist. "There still is chance!" he cried aloud. "Er." He gazed into the bewildered eyes of the two girls near him, he tried to make a convincing laugh, "Well, heh, let's go for that walk now eh, Narusegawa?"  
  
With the front door in sight the whole trip just through the Inn seemed long enough to last a lifetime. Not that is was a bad thing, for next to him was the ravishing Naru, and there was still the promise of a whole walk to go. Crossing the threshold to the outside world Keitaro was soon in astonishment with the present scenery around him. Snow covered the ground like a thick blanket of white; each tree's branches sagged under the weight of the fresh snow making them look like a picture out of a Christmas magazine. "It's so beautiful!" Naru exclaimed joyously.  
  
Keitaro sighed, "It doesn't compare to you." he gasped. "Did I just say that out loud?" He turned nervously to face Naru. Her face was bent to the ground and a small sniffle issued from her. "Hey, Narusegawa? We haven't gone anywhere yet, let's go." Naru held out an arm to stop him.  
  
"Hold on a second okay?" She looked up and into his eyes, Keitaro noticed a tear on her cheek, she quickly wiped it away with a finger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Narusegawa, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No, it's okay Keitaro, come on, let's go."  
  
The chilly winter night kept Naru unusually close to an overjoyed Keitaro. This path seems awfully familiar, Keitaro thought, but he was puzzled as to where exactly they were going, Naru seemed to be leading them somewhere, but where exactly eluded his mind. Only a few minutes later did he realize, "Narusegawa, are we going.."  
  
"Shh, don't speak right now, Keitaro, I'm enjoying the silence." The night sky was lit up by the stars light, each winking in turn. They seemed to shine all the more brighter the longer he was with Naru. The moon, a silver orb cast spectacular lightand their path was illuminated by its great brilliance. A breeze came in swiftly and Naru clung to Keitaro's arm to keep warm.  
  
"N-Narusegawa, I."  
  
"Shh! We're almost there."  
  
It was truly heaven for Keitaro, his love clung to his arm, the smile she was carrying suggested she was having a good time, and so far nothing bad had happened, spare the incident with Kitsune. He closed his eyes and got lost in the moment, until a sharp poke alerted him back to reality, "Look!" Naru whispered excitedly. There in all its splendor was the goal, the object of all their hard work, Tokyo University. Under the full moon light the giant clock gleamed magnificently, "This year," Naru started, "we are going to do it! You and I together are going to get in."  
  
The moment was all too perfect for Keitaro, and he sank to his knees overcome with emotion. He gazed longingly into Naru's eyes, as his own watered over, "You're right Narusegawa! All thanks you to, both of us will get in" She looked back at him, with an emotion Keitaro couldn't place and nodded. He got to his feet, still a bit shaky from the multitude of emotions running through him. "Now if you are done being all mushy and teary eyed," she said as she bent over towards the ground, "you can eat some snow!" and she tossed a snowball into his face. Laughing she quickly darted away and tossed another snowball at him.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it!" Keitaro happily threatened. He bent to pick up some snow but was pelted even more.  
  
"Going to have to be faster than that!" She hollered, but in all her joy of nailing Keitaro again she didn't notice his snowball flying in a direct beeline to her own face.  
  
"Got you!" Keitaro cried out to an astonished Naru, but his joy was quickly quelled as a seething Naru rushed at him, fist high in the air. "W-wait Narusegawa! I didn't mean." His pleas were cut short as she body slammed him into the ground landing on top of him. She began to laugh, and Keitaro joined in. "Well we should probably head home, I'm sure you're freezing cold by now." Keitaro said.  
  
"You're right, let's go, but not too fast okay?" Naru looked down at him with that same emotion he couldn't place before.  
  
"You have to get off me first."  
  
"Oh! Right!"  
  
Standing up and brushing the snow off themselves they decided to take the long way home.  
  
Clouds, invisible against the night sky were slowly eating away the light of the stars. They crossed the sky like wave swallowing up everything they passed. There was no one out on the streets and only a few cars drove by as they strode step in step through the city. Most stores were still open, spilling light onto the otherwise dark sidewalk. One store in particular caught Naru's attention. "Look Keitaro!" she said with a hint of glee in her voice. "That necklace right there," she pointed to a sapphire blue crystal surrounded by silver dolphins on a thin silver chain. "Isn't it wonderful? I wanted to get it for Kitsune but I can't afford it, and besides, I really like it, and I don't know if I would give it up." Keitaro gazed at the spectacular piece of jewelry, it sure was expensive but it was just within reach, if he dipped into the small savings he was working on for when he made it into Tokyo U, but for Naru, it was worth it, she deserved it, and besides maybe he could finally manage to confess to her his true emotions. He smiled at her, "It is very pretty, but we'd better get home or everyone will start to get the wrong idea."  
  
The night was truly a night to rememeber; Keitaro couldn't help but think that nothing could make it any more special. The stairs leading up to the Hinata Inn didn't seem long enough, but the night was over and these last steps were all he had before he could call it complete. He sighed and closed his eyes once more to remember the night and bask in the joy that filled his heart. He felt a hand on his cheek; despite the cold weather it was really warm. He leaned into it and opened his eyes, "Narusegawa, I."  
  
"Keitaro, don't ruin this, I have to admit it was a wonderful night, and I'm glad you at least had some nerve to take me out, let's do it again sometime okay?"  
  
He silently nodded, but he glued to the spot, something about gazing into her beautiful eyes made him paralyzed with emotion, and he noticed her blush. Overcome with desire he leaned in to kiss her, No one is here to ruin this, the moment is too perfect to miss, I have to do this, I have to let her know how I feel! But before he could taste her lips she abruptly turned her head and his kiss landed upon her cheek. Still, he gave her a soft peck there, but was hurt none the less.  
  
"I'm sorry," Naru said quickly and took off up the stairs leaving behind an upset and mentally confused Keitaro.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
No more light was in the night sky, clouds had completely covered it from horizon to horizon, matching the darkness Naru felt for running away. She couldn't stop the unwanted tears from coming, as each one streaked out they reminded her of everything that had just transpired. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" she cried, "Why wouldn't I do it? I'm so sorry Keitaro!" Bursting through the door in a flurry of snow and tears she leaned heavily against the door and was racked by sobs.  
  
"Naru, hey! What's wrong? What happened with Keitaro?" asked a concerned Kitsune. Naru looked up at her best friend with swollen red eyes and stammered out Keitaro's name. Kitsune went to put a hand on her shoulder and comfort her but Naru push it aside and whispered, "Leave me alone," before rushing to her room.  
  
The tears slowly subsided as she looked over the situation. Why was she crying? Backing out from a kiss shouldn't have that kind of effect on her, and yet, it did. She never wanted to hurt Keitaro, but she was afraid of what it might mean had they actually kissed. Sniffling she dried the last of her tears. "A nice dip in the hot springs should relax me," she thought aloud, "and give me a chance to figure out how I'm going to explain this to everyone."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The dreadful climb up the stairs to return to the Hinata Inn was over sooner than he expected, partially because his mind was elsewhere, and partially because he was in a hurry to speak with Naru. His thoughts controlled his actions and he didn't realize a seething looking Kitsune was standing right in front of him. "What the." with his attention brought back to reality he looked directly into the eyes of vicious predator. "Keitaro," she growled out each syllable in his name, "What did you do to her? Why is Naru crying? And why do I get the strong feeling you had something to do with it?" The usually mellow Kitsune was burning and looking more and more threatening every passing second."  
  
"Wait Kitsune! I-I can explain!"  
  
"You have 2 minutes Keitaro; you had better make them count."  
  
"Well, I-er."  
  
"Spit it out Keitaro! Since Naru isn't speaking to anyone right now I better find out what happened, and fast, or you can rest assure that taking exams won't be a problem anymore!"  
  
"Okay this is what hap."  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
"Oh no,"  
  
Motoko was a shadow against the sky as she came streaking down, sword in hand, and an unusual silence in her decent. Keitaro searched frantically for a way out, but to no avail, and the flat end of Motoko's blade struck him, making him collapse in a heap on the ground. She stood above him menacingly, "Explain, Urashima, or death is in your immediate future."  
  
"Let me speak then."  
  
"Keeiiiiitarrroo!!" two young voices cried out as Su and Shinobu hurried next to Kitsune. "What's wrong with Naru? She told us she was going to be in the hot springs and didn't want to be bothered." Shinobu's eyes were watering over as she struggled to remain composed.  
  
Keitaro sighed and thought to himself, This is just what I need, everyone to be out here, wanting my head on a plate, for something I don't know what I did. He looked up into the faces of strangers, he felt alone, and scared. I don't have much choice, I hate to do this, but I'm not going to get a word in otherwise.  
  
His face reflected his next words, "I'm sorry," he said, and he took off. Without a backwards glance he pelted down the stairs leading away from the Hinata Inn, away from people he thought he knew, and away from a girl who he thought was the one.  
  
The world spun around him as he raced down the stairs. This was not the way it was supposed to be, everything was so perfect only minutes ago, why is Naru so upset, thoughts came and went, flooding into his mind with such ferocity that he stumbled a few times before eventually landing face first in a pile of snow outside the café his Aunt Haruka owned. I'm going to need some money for a place to stay tonight, He thought. Lucky for him his Aunt was still there even at the late hour it was. He entered the room; it was very inviting, warm and cozy. Chairs were stacked on tables and he noticed the café owner was sitting by herself with some sake, humming a familiar tune.  
  
"Aunt Haruka?" Keitaro asked hesitantly.  
  
"Keitaro, when will you ever stop calling me aunt? Just Haruka, that's all." Replied the lonely woman in a flat voice.  
  
"A- er, Haruka, I need a favor, do you mind if I borrow some money?"  
  
"Keitaro, if you can tell me why you need money I'll be happy to spare some, but come and sit down. Relax a little you look like you've just seen death."  
  
"Heh.eh.well, the girls are all angry with me, they believe I upset Narusegawa somehow and I can't figure out what I did. So I need to stay somewhere for tonight and let them calm down."  
  
She gazed at him, and he could feel her picking inside his mind, truly knowing everything hidden behind his brief statement. "I don't think you should go, Keitaro."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Well, Naru has a strong relationship with each of the other girls, together they are like family, even when one does something to hurt another, they all work together to reach a truce. You have to realize you are a part of that family now, like it or not and you are going to have to ride it out. Don't let your mind hold you back, Keitaro, believe me when I say they would never intentionally cause you severe harm, just enough to punish you and make you think twice about doing it again. Do you understand?"  
  
Keitaro was visibly thinking, every word his aunt had just spoken was true, but the fear of facing them again was just too much. "Aunt."  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, Haruka, I understand, and I believe you, but I can't go back, not right now."  
  
"Okay Keitaro, I'll lend you some money, but in return you are going to have to work for me to pay it off. What I don't understand is why you can't stay here tonight."  
  
"It's just, something I need to do, that's all."  
  
"Good luck, Keitaro."  
  
He nodded and took the money given to him without another word. The night would soon give way to morning and he needed a place to sleep badly.  
  
He walked the lonely path of the city, the wet sidewalk splashing with each heavy footfall. Intelligence obviously wasn't his strong point or he would've realized that hotels and inns don't take people in after so late an hour, and seeing how it was nearly midnight he wasn't going to stay the night anywhere in the city. Every business was closed and the once romantic path was now dark and foreboding. One shop still had some light coming from it, nothing to signal it was open but to show someone was still awake in the dead of night. He looked in the window and the twinkling of fine jewelry caught his attention, in particular one silver necklace. He thought, "I should get it for Narusegawa, as a thank you, and apology. Hopefully she will take it in good terms, but, no, it's bound to come back and make me regret it. Besides I'm saving that money for if I get into Tokyo U." He continued to argue with himself, when a stranger interrupted him.  
  
"I saw you here earlier," the person said in an earnest voice, "with a very pretty girl. I believe you were looking at that same necklace."  
  
Something about the stranger was unnerving, he was masked in the dark and by his voice it was hard to identify the gender. Yet, there was an air of serenity about this person and Keitaro didn't fear this individual.  
  
"You're right, I did come here earlier, the girl I was with thought this necklace was beautiful, and I wanted to get it for her."  
  
"Well come in then, it may be way past closing time but I live in the shop so there is no big deal about coming in."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't purchase the necklace right now I don't have enough money."  
  
"That is ok. I can see in your eyes you are trustworthy. Now come, and get the gift for your girl."  
  
"Well we're not really together like that," Keitaro quickly put in, "I was want to get it as a present."  
  
"Very well, my name is Mr. Yokomo, I will give the necklace to you now, and when you can pay, please come and visit."  
  
"I certainly will! Thank you very much!"  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The darkness surrounding Naru seemed to press upon her like a wet carpet. She was still wide awake even though it was so late. Despite the warmth of her blankets, she shivered. The girls had said Keitaro ran away again, but why? They didn't even seem too concerned about it, except for Shinobu who wouldn't speak to her because she was crying. No noises had alerted her to his coming back, only the creeks and groans of the ageing Inn was there to accompany her. Not one word had been said to confirm where he had departed to. Everyone seemed so cold after she got out of the hot springs, and until she apologized for her behavior, and told them she was alright did they seem to lighten up. Even the normally cheerful Su was looking grave. Something happened between them, but what? Her thoughts plagued her mind until she heard the soft footsteps of someone entering the room below her. She smiled, "He must be back," she whispered to the air, "Good." And she considered going to speak to him.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The Inn was unnaturally quiet; it was almost alarming to be able to hear his pulse beating in his ear. Clutching his precious package, Keitaro tip- toed his way through the Inn. Something was ominous about the whole thing, he knew it was a bad idea to come back, but he had no other choice, his aunt kicked him out of the café since he had refused earlier. He slid open the door to his room, it was pitch black and he had the curious premonition of walking into the lions den. Taking a few cautious steps in he couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't alone. He nearly shouted in alarm as an arm wrapped around his chest and a hand was place over his mouth. When struggling proved useless Keitaro gave into defeat. "Keitaro?" a hushed whisper called out his name, "Don't be frightened, it's just me, Kitsune. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, and you promise to be quiet?" He nodded and the once threatening female regarded him in a very gentle tone of voice, "I apologize for acting so hasty earlier, I just saw Naru upset and, maybe it was the sake talking but I just had to do something."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kitsune," Keitaro said, also whispering.  
  
"I still don't know what you did, but it seems Naru is feeling better, so I guess it wasn't too big a deal." A loud creak was heard overhead but both disregarded it.  
  
"Are you sure Narusegawa is alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, and I'm glad your back we need to talk."  
  
"About what, Kitsune?"  
  
"About potatoes. Come on Keitaro! What else? We need to talk about you and Naru. Now sit down."  
  
"I don't think it's really necessary, and why so late at night, couldn't it wait until morning?" but he sat down anyway, he could hear Kitsune follow suit. A few moments of silence passed and he could hear Kitsune's body slid to the floor. He was expecting her to say something but only her breathing could be heard. "Kitsune?" he called out, "Are you awake?" She was both faking sleep and teasing him, or she had really fallen asleep. He reached out to wake her up but he wasn't sure of her location, no moonlight shown through as an overcast sky had set in not to long ago. He reached out and felt something bony, her shoulder perhaps? If it was he shouldn't go any lower, so he reached up to touch her face when a blinding light expelled from the ceiling,  
  
"Keitaro?" a soft voice called into the room below, "Kei." The face of Naru's head was silhouetted in the light pouring from her room. Keitaro looked down at Kitsune and realized his predicament. He was crouched over her, while she lay in a much undignified position; also she was clothed only in a nightshirt and underwear which was scrunched up on her body just below her rib cage.  
  
"Narusegawa! It's not like this, I swear!"  
  
She said nothing, and that was perhaps worse than if she had said anything. Only her receding face and slow movement conveyed her reaction to the scene she had just witnessed. "Narusegawa! Narusegawa!" but again his cries fell upon deaf ears. He stood up, "I can't let her think I have done anything with Kitsune, I have to go tell her what is really going on!" He stood upon his table and stacked a stool, standing on that he popped his head through the ceiling into Naru's room. Her back was turned to him and she didn't seem to know he was there. "Narusegawa."  
  
Her body straightened up immediately seeming apprehensive, but relaxed again just as quickly. "Leave me alone Keitaro, I can't look into your face anymore."  
  
"Naruse."  
  
"Go away Keitaro!" her shout echoed in the silent night. She turned around and gently pressed Keitaro back into his room. "Please, don't come looking to talk to me, not until I'm ready to talk to you, if there is one thing I have ever truly wanted of you, it is this." And he left. Down into the darkness, the words repeating in his head, "Go away, don't look for me, go away, go away."  
  
He wasn't standing, nor was he falling, and he was alone. As far as he could tell there was nothing, no one, just black. A choking black, so real he could almost touch it. Yet, when he held his hand out in front of himself, he could see it. He called out into the darkness, but no echo replied to his voice. A sound did come to him, it was soft, hushed, it was not a sound coming from an outside source, but from within Keitaro himself. A mindless tone, a ringing in his ears, its volume increased and the tone became a wail, became a shriek, it was almost too much. He clamped his hands over his ears, but because the sound was coming from within he couldn't stop it. The screeching was making him deaf! Frustrating him! It wasn't ending! He screamed out, and it stopped, he didn't realize it until he himself stopped screaming. His breathing was ragged and irregular, but he wasn't given time to recuperate as something small and wrinkled hit him in the back of the head. He turned quickly to find a piece of paper, wadded up floating in front of him. Huh? What's this? He thought to himself, he grabbed it and unfolded it. It was blank. "This is odd." Again, he was hit with a ball of paper, he moved to grab it and saw a storm of paper balls flying in his direction, when they reached him the small tingling sensation that was given off by each ball started to drive him mad. They were incessant, wave after wave of paper ricocheted off of him and he started to strike back, until his hand hit something not made of paper. It twinkled in spite of the lack of light and he reached out to hold it and get a better look. The moment he closed his hands around the object he was rocketed forward. A force was driving him headlong into an enlarging circle of white. He crossed the border between darkness and light, and at the same time, forgot everything.  
  
The morning light poured in through the windows of Keitaro's room. Stinging his eyes and making him roll over onto his side. He noticed he was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. More odd though, was the fact he was in a good mood. He remembered everyone blaming him for Narusegawa's emotional run yesterday, and he remembered going out unsuccessfully to find a hotel, but not much else of last night played back in his mind. "Oh well," he yawned, "I'll just get some breakfast and see what happens." He quickly changed his clothes and went down into the kitchen to fill his gut. The deliciously sweet aroma of Shinobu's home cooked breakfast wafted into his nose and he couldn't wait to taste what was on the menu today. "Good morning, Shinobu!" he called to her happily.  
  
"Keitaro! You came home!" she replied while running out to see him, eyes watery with emotion.  
  
"Of course I came home, you don't think I could live without your homemade meals do you?"  
  
She smiled at him with sincere affection, and he returned it. "So when do we eat?"  
  
"As soon as everyone comes in." No sooner had the words left her lips than the rest of the Hinata residents made their way into in the dining room. Motoko walked in carrying an enthusiastic Su, while Kitsune dragged herself into a seat, Naru walked in quietly, without Keitaro noticing too much and sat farthest away from him. Shinobu brought out the meal and exclaimed, "Eat up!" No one argued or hesitated, and because everyone was busy filling themselves no one spoke. Until Naru quickly stood up and said hurriedly, "I am going to visit my family today, and I may not be back tonight so don't worry if I don't return." And without another word she was gone. Keitaro looked around the table as all eyes were focused on him.  
  
"What?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Kitsune was the first to speak up, "Keitaro, we need to have that talk we never got to last night."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Kitsune?"  
  
"Don't play games Keitaro, I was waiting in your room last night, I wanted to talk to you then but I fell asleep."  
  
Keitaro struggled to make his mind remember, "I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing."  
  
"Then explain to me, Keitaro, why Naru just up and left?"  
  
Motoko decided to speak up and shed some light on a confused Keitaro. "Urashima, last night Naru was upset about something you did, but after a soak in the hot springs it had seemed she had forgiven you. Now explain; what did you do to make her want to leave for the day?" She slowly lowered her hand to her sword to make sure he answered correctly.  
  
"I honestly don't remember!" he cried out, "Believe me if I knew I would be groveling at her feet right now don't you think?" He nodded to her as confirmation. She only sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right Urashima, it is a bit different to see you not hanging onto her trying to make her forgive you. But when I find out, and you did it.."  
  
"I know! I know! Just please believe me!"  
  
Shinobu gathered up some courage to speak, "Well, what are we going to do about Naru?"  
  
Keitaro answered her almost automatically, "There's nothing we can do right now, not until she returns anyways. But let me talk to her when she does come back okay?"  
  
"Works for me, so long as I'm not doing the dirty work," said Kitsune  
  
"It'll have to do," Motoko seconded.  
  
"Yay!" cried a happy Su.  
  
Kitsune turned to face Keitaro, "Just be careful," she warned him. He quickly nodded and stood up. Turning he exited the room ready to devise a plan to speak with Naru and learn what's on her mind.  
  
The problem: Narusegawa has become distant. Reasons: Something I did, something in her family, personal issues? Possible Solutions: .  
  
Keitaro stared at the notebook he had been writing in for the past hour or so. He had yet to think of any way to speak to Naru. "Wait.can't I just ask her what's up? Wow.I guess there's a good reason I'm still a ronin," he thought out loud, "I'll just casually ask her what's on her mind and see how it goes on from there. It's so simple, now I just have to wait until she comes back, in the meantime I might as well occupy my mind cleaning the Inn." So he set to work, starting with the windows. The brilliant sunlight was warming even though the weather was chilly. "Maybe I'll just do the inside until the weather gets a bit warmer."  
  
"Hey, Keitaro," a voice called from down the hall.  
  
"Yea? What is it, Kitsune?"  
  
"We're all going out into town for a while, so watch over the place while we're gone alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Mei's smiling face only succeeded in piercing Naru's heart. She shouldn't have run to her family to escape the problems at the Hinata Inn, but she couldn't go back now.  
  
"Big sister?" Mei asked, "What's wrong? You came home so suddenly and you have barely said anything since you've gotten here. Did something happen with that guy again?"  
  
Naru blinked, how could her little sister be so observant? Was it that obvious how she felt? She knew she was blushing at the truthfulness of Mei's words. "Yes, something did happen, but I don't want to talk about it okay, Mei?" she tried to smile, but found it too painful, "I shouldn't dump my problems on you though, so I'll go back, maybe things have changed? Who knows, but I'm sorry I haven't been kind to you."  
  
Mei could only look into her sister's eyes; even though they were not blood related she still felt a strong bond with her. "It's okay Naru, just try and feel better alright?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
The after sun was high above her, exposing everything around her. She felt like she as in the spotlight, like everyone knew what was on her mind. She didn't hurry back, she knew it was a bad choice, but she had no where else to go, so the only logical thing to do was get home. But by doing that she was going to have to avoid Keitaro.Keitaro, the more she thought about him the harder it became to walk. What was it about this guy that gave such strong emotions? He's nothing like the kind of guy that would normally interest her, but yet he did. Sure it might seem like she hated him, but more often than not she just feared that if something happened between the two of them life wouldn't be the joyful day to day spontaneous energy she loves so much. So she hurts him, and in return hurts herself for taking down an innocent person.  
  
Naru was so lost in her own thought's she didn't realize she was outside the door of the Inn. The cold weather was chilling her even with the coat she was wearing, so a soak in the hot springs would probably be a good idea. Give her more time to think and relax, Besides, she thought to herself, it worked to calm my nerves last night. Last night. No, she wouldn't think about it, she didn't need everyone hanging over her with worry.  
  
Upon entering the foyer she found peacefulness within the walls of her home. She sighed contentedly, and judging by the quietness of the house concluded no one was home. "Perfect," she whispered excitedly, and hurried off to the spring.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Keitaro was sitting in his room taking a break before completing his cleaning of the area around the women's bath. He thought he heard a noise, but disregarded it as some animal. Well it's not going to clean itself, he thought and walked down to the bath, picking up a broom and bucket on his way.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
A thin mist surrounded Naru as she sat in the bath, just letting her problems and worries float away. A soft sliding noise made Naru turn around, but she couldn't see who was there. Instead of calling out she stood up and walked over to the door. Keitaro stood there, wide-eyed and in a paralyzed state of shock, "Naru.Narusegawa!" he croaked out, but she didn't see him alone, she saw him leaning over Kitsune, inches from her face, touching her in the dead of night. He was still there quivering in fear, she slit her eyes, "Wha-what are you doing here?" he stammered.  
  
Jealousy, rage and instinct all mixed together into one soul pain. "I could ask you," she spat, "the same thing!" as she sent a punch at him, landing directly on the bridge of his nose, sending him rocketing backwards broken glasses, and broken heart left behind. The tears welled up in her eyes and she became very flustered. Racing down the hall and passing him with almost inhuman speed she darted into her room and released the pain inside of her she had kept locked up for so long. "Bastard," she sobbed, "idiot, pervert, lecher, I.never want to see you again!"  
  
"You can't mean that? Can you, Narusegawa?" Keitaro's muffled voice came through the door.  
  
It was the final blow, she couldn't take it anymore, and she let her heart take over. She rushed to the door and yanked it open. She pushed him into the wall and said the first thing that her mind told her to, "I hate you, Keitaro Urashima!" She looked into his eyes, but it proved too much affliction for her, he looked so taken aback, and hurt, he stared at her with an empty gaze, she whispered again, "I hate you."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Hate you, hate you, hate you, I hate you Keitaro Urashima!" the words echoed in his mind, the picture of Naru looking at him, her eyes so full of pain, all cause by him. There was nothing left for him, the one he loved finally told him exactly how she felt, and there was no room for Keitaro in her heart. The last couple of minutes were a blank, but somehow he had ended up in his room and was laying on his back staring at the divider between their rooms. He slammed his fist onto the floor, which resulted in a sharp stinging sensation. Something had interrupted his path, curious as to what it was he picked it up. What he found was something he had completely forgot about, and at once formulated a plan that would make or break him. He knew what he had to do, he grabbed a bag and packed some things, placing the box on his desk he took a sheet of paper and wrote a final letter to his lost love.  
  
He stood outside the grand Hinata Inn and had second thoughts about his decision. But this time, he was going to go through with his plan and nothing but the strongest force in the world was going to stop him.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
She awoke with a start. Her eyes scanned her room and she remembered she was alone. She looked out the window, she must have fallen asleep without realizing it, and it was getting late, the sun waned on the horizon and the deep purple black of the night sky was almost visible. She looked in a mirror and was horrified at what she saw, the person staring back at her was not in a cheerful disposition, her eyes were red and swollen, her hair a complete mess, she had fallen asleep with only her towel around her, and was very cold. This person in the mirror, it was not her, there was no way, and yet, it was, she couldn't deny it. She had said she hated him, but it wasn't true. There was no way she could possibly hate him, and as much as she made it seem like he was the bad guy, it was her who should have been hurt as much as he had been. There was no way around it this time, she was going to have to apologize, and tell him once and for all what was truly in her heart. She had to find him as quickly as possible, and there was no time to waste.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The jewelry store was well lit and warm. Display cases were set up in rows and behind a desk that went from wall to wall stood a handsome man somewhere in his middle twenties, "Excuse me," Keitaro said to the man behind the counter, "is it possible for me to speak to Mr. Yokomo?"  
  
The gentleman looked at him in surprise, "It is very possible, considering I am Mr. Yokomo," he answered, and continued, "but if you mean my father, he is in the back of the store, let me get him for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A man with white hair and unshaven stubble came up to the front of the store, Is this really the same man who gave me the necklace last night? Keitaro thought.  
  
"Ah, hello there young man, come to pay me back so soon?" his voice was definitely the same as the man he met last night, so it erased all doubts of an imposter.  
  
"Yes I have, can you tell me how much I owe you?"  
  
"Can you answer me a question first? How did she like it?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, sir, I never gave it to her, something happened and I left, probably for good."  
  
Mr. Yokomo looked at him, and just like his aunt he could almost feel like this man in front of him was picking at his brain, detecting the truths and lies. After a moment of silence he said, "You do not need to pay me back, it is apparent the jewel has not yet been needed, but let me tell you something kid, to err is human. Mistakes are how we learn, but if you never regret mistakes you make your life becomes full of guilt and pain. Open you mind and your heart to the world around you, it may just hold some surprises yet. I'm not a fortune teller, nor do I have magic powers, I can only tell you from experience, listen to my words and you will find happiness."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The Inn seemed too large for her, she ran up and down the halls calling Keitaro's name, but her calls were never answered, he wasn't in his room, nor was he anywhere else, but she continued her search frantically, looking, looking, for the man in her dreams.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
He stood on the streetcar, not really sure of his next move. He just planned to go with the car until he was kicked off. He was caught off guard when a familiar face looked directly at him. "Aunt Haruka!" he exclaimed, and was answered with an elbow on the head.  
  
"Just Haruka, got it?" He rubbed his head and nodded. "Now tell me what are you doing out here."  
  
"I just needed to get out, that's all."  
  
"Is it, Keitaro? You're face seems to tell me otherwise." She paused, "Let's get off here." She said, and they both jumped off and sat down at the nearest bench. The sun had fully hidden itself behind the skyline and only the faint traces of light remained upon the horizon. "Keitaro, tell me what you were really doing out here."  
  
He took a deep sigh and explained to her everything, the date and its aftermath. He told her about the purchasing of the necklace and being seen with Kitsune. He told her everything that happened today, and he tried to explain his plan to leave the Inn permanently. Haruka stared at him as he spoke and nodded as he finished.  
  
"So what you're telling me, Keitaro, is that because of the fact Naru hates you, you are going to leave behind everyone else that cares about you?"  
  
Her words struck him, "What do you mean, Aunt."  
  
"Just Haruka! And what I mean is that you forget everyone else that you live with. You are only focusing on you, and what you can do to achieve happiness. Did you ever realize that your life has very little significance by itself? And here's what bothers me, Keitaro, on any average day you don't worry about your own well being, think about it. If you left how would the other girls feel? You just don't realize how big an impact on others lives you have."  
  
Keitaro interrupted her, "How can I? All they ever do is cause me physical harm; they never listen, and command me to do everything!"  
  
"Exactly, without you they would be lost. But you are generalizing, Keitaro, look at everyone individually. Take Su first, if you left she would lose one of her favorite play mates, and you test all of her creations, no one else would take that and as cheerful as she seems it's only because of the happiness you bring her. Now what about Motoko? Quite simply if you weren't around she would never have any reason to use her special techniques. Kitsune, just your love for Naru has sparked an emotional side within her, she has a reason to wake up each day, and not look forward to just drinking. What about Shinobu? The kid has a heart of gold, and you hold a strong position within it. Are you just going to let everything go? It's optimism, Keitaro. Looking at the good, and not the bad, I can understand how hard it would be for someone in your position, but give it some thought and you'll realize I'm right."  
  
His aunt was not just a blood relation anymore, but a light, taking him out of the dark abyss that was his heart. He looked at her with the utmost affection, "You're right, Haruka. And something else, I care for each and every one of them, but because I was focused on just Naru I didn't see how much everyone else meant to me. Thank you, but now I need to head home, come and stop by soon!"  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, you said it right, you called me Haruka, now hurry up and continue to do the right things, I know you can."  
  
Keitaro could hardly contain his newfound joy, and with an ear to ear grin went home.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Keitaro was no where to be found in the entire Hinata Inn. She found nothing that would explain where he had gone to, or if he would be back. She worried for him, but there was still the possibility someone else would know where he went off too.  
  
The door opened, "We're home!" a voice called out into the house. Naru, who was lying in her room, got up so quickly her head started swimming, and she stumbled out to meet everyone at the door. She skipped every other stair in her rapid decent to speak with Kitsune. "Hey there, Naru!" she said merrily, "Where's Keitaro?" Naru didn't answer, but threw herself onto Kitsune and started crying into her shoulder. "Hey now, what's the matter?" Everyone surrounded the pair as Naru sobbed into Kitsune's shoulder. After a few moments she looked up and said,  
  
"I told him, that I hated him."  
  
Kitsune was taken by surprise, as was everyone else.  
  
"What did Urashima do to make you say that?" Motoko asked,  
  
"You really said that, Naru?" inquired Shinobu,  
  
"Now I can't embarrass Keitaro anymore!" cried Su.  
  
"Naru," Kitsune started, "do you really hate him?"  
  
She simply shook her head, but before she could say anything the phone rang. Shinobu answered it. "Hello? Oh hi, Miss Haruka, mmmhmm, okay. I'll tell her. Goodbye." She looked at Naru, "Haruka said that Keitaro is on his way home, he should be back within ten minutes." She smiled and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye.  
  
"Now's your opportunity, Naru, don't let it escape. We'll all go to the hot springs and leave you two alone okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Kitsune; I'll wait for him in his room."  
  
"Good idea, and if you really want to make it up to him why not wear something pretty."  
  
"I think I'll do that."  
  
Kitsune ushered Su, Motoko, and Shinobu to the hot springs while Naru headed for Keitaro's room.  
  
She stepped over the threshold into Keitaro's room, and took in all the surroundings. The bookcase that lined the wall was still in perfect order, but as she crossed the room with her eyes she noticed his desk was cleared of all things except a little black box and some paper. Curious she went over to it. She picked it up and began to read the note. With each new sentence her heart fluttered and she felt weak,  
  
"Dear Narusegawa," it began,  
  
"I have never been good in properly voicing my emotions. And so as a coward I write you this letter. First and foremost I wish to say I am sorry. I am sorry for everything, all the accidents, all the indecency, and most importantly I am sorry for leaving you. I will not make excuses for myself, but only wish you can forgive me in time. Secondly, I am going to tell you now, I don't think you will ever see me again. I plan on leaving somewhere, far away from the memories of you and of everyone else. The closer I stay the more it hurts me to know I can never hear your voice again. Never lay eyes upon you face. I am a mess of emotions right now, but there is one thing I do know, and it's how much you mean to me. I could never forget someone as special and unique as you. Please take my humble gift to you with all the affection I feel. Good-bye Narusegawa, I shall think of you always. ~Keitaro Urashima."  
  
"Keitaro you fool," she whispered, "what have you done?"  
  
She slowly opened the box; inside she saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry in the world. It glistened with a light of its own and gave Naru everything she needed to end the pain once and for all. Emotions flooded her heart, she wanted to cry, but no tears would come, "No, Keitaro, it's my fault, and I am going to make sure when you come back that you are going to stay, and together, with everyone we are going to live our lives as we should have, a long time ago." And she headed to her room to get ready for his return.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
In all his heart he had never been so happy to see the Hinata Inn. And even if Naru hated him, he wasn't going to let that stop him from living out his life with the rest of the household. He literally dove through the doors and met face to face with a smiling Kitsune.  
  
"Naru wants to talk to you Keitaro; I don't think it's a good idea to keep her waiting."  
  
Whatever could Naru want to say to him? He tried his best not to get his hopes up, but that didn't keep him from running to her room on instinct. Once again, forgetting to knock he slid open the door, "Narusegawa, Kitsune." He didn't expect to live much longer, because the moment he open the door he saw Naru was dressed only in her underwear and had that look in her eye. As much as he tried to stop it a trickle of blood seeped down and out of his nose. She was standing in front of him before he could blink; and he noticed the silver chain and blue sapphire crystal wrapped around her neck, but the thought she may have forgiven him was pushed aside as he could only still fear the worst as he stared into Naru's angered eyes. "N- Narusegawa.I."  
  
Her expression changed and she picked up a tissue, "Shh, Keitaro, I forgive you." She said as she wiped the blood off his face, "Keitaro, no matter what has happened these past two days I want you to know something. It's all forgiven, and from now on things are going to change for the better. Because..Keitaro, I.I love you. I could never hate you, and I'm so sorry I put you through all of that."  
  
There could never be words to describe the feelings of emotion racing through his body as he gazed into the eyes of his beloved. "Narusegawa.I."  
  
"I know Keitaro, I've always known, but you better get out of here or someone might get the wrong idea."  
  
"Too late," said Kitsune, as she walked up behind Keitaro followed by Su, Shinobu, and Motoko. Looking around him he saw his future in the eyes of his friends, his family.  
  
Things definitely are going to change, he thought, and I can't wait.  
  
The end.  
  
Well that's it, how did you like enjoy reading my story? Please give me lots of feedback, positive or negative but be wary it was my first fanfic so try and keep harassment to a minimum. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'm sorry I confused anyone, I did try my best.  
  
A/N: I would love to thanks my friends SarahNeko21, DarkPhoenixBabe, and PanTrunksBabe for proofreading so if there are any grammar mistakes take it up with them. 


End file.
